<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Charrue Avant Les Boeufs by hazelandglasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389643">La Charrue Avant Les Boeufs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz'>hazelandglasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Glee Ficlets [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, M/M, Public Transportation, Subways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: https://lafayettesass.tumblr.com/post/118994842929/were-sitting-next-to-each-other-on-a</p><p>"“we’re sitting next to each other on a bus/train/etc. and you’re hot so I said something very inappropriate in {insert language here} but it turns out you’re fluent in it and you turn to me and say ‘at least buy me dinner first’ in the same language” AU"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Glee Ficlets [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Charrue Avant Les Boeufs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time spent on the subway can be so boring, no matter how riveting your book is or how well you planned your playlist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a massive waste of time, and there are always too many people on board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach Times Square, and his car empties just enough for Kurt to get comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just enough for him to see a guy who brightens his morning by virtue of existing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy is focused on his e-reader, but that gives Kurt the liberty to observe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Okay, so maybe he’s staring, but his morning really needs all the positive he can get. As smoothly as he can, Kurt manages to get closer—for science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subway Guy seems to be around Kurt’s age, even if his style is on the old school side—not that Kurt minds, he’s all for that cardigan and that polo and those chino pants rolled at the ankles, oh, be still, his Victorian heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handsome face is blessed with gorgeous hair, if maybe on the over-gelled side, but one lone curl managed to escape it and is bouncing on Subway Guy’s forehead, accentuating the resemblance with one mighty superhero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, Subway Clark Kent tightens his grip on the subway bar to keep steady, and even through the layers of fabric, Kurt can see his muscles flexing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merde, il pourrait me prendre contre un mur*,” Kurt whispers, more to himself than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, he thought he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because suddenly, those bright eyes are on him instead of staying on the e-reader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On peut peut-être commencer par un café d’abord, non?**” Subway Clark Kent says with a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt can feel himself reddening like a firetruck. “Um, I. Oh. I’m so sorry. I, I—I wasn’t thinking. And I didn’t think you would—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak French?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Désolé***,” Subway Clark Kent says with the most unapologetic smile Kurt has ever seen. It’s contagious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Kurt replies with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” SCK says, shaking his head and pocketing his e-reader. “But I am, um.” He pauses, his grin changing into a soft, shy smile. “I am oddly flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I would definitely prefer to have a date or a dozen before this particular subject comes back in the conversation,” SCK continues, blushing from the tip of his ears and down his neck, “but I—that’s a process I wouldn’t mind going through with, um, with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt’s blush is back at full force, but it’s not embarrassment any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn to be oddly flattered,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a pair of bizarre flatterers,” SCK says, looking at Kurt. “I’m Blaine, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much better than any weird nickname Kurt came up with in the past fifteen minutes. “Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shake hands, which only adds to the bizarreness of this encounter. “Nice to meet you, Blaine. Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me at the next stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can find a decent one in this area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know just the place,” Kurt says, confidently. “Have you heard of the Pavarobean? It’s not exactly nearby, but we could walk to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Blaine replies, his smile turning crooked. “I even know a shortcut.” He pauses just as the subway comes to a stop, offering his hand to Kurt. “Follow me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt closes his hand around Blaine’s. “Oh, I’m not quite ready to say goodbye to you just yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Shit, he could fuck me against a wall.<br/>**We could start with a coffee, first, couldn’t we?<br/>***Sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>